


酒精安慰

by Tangyitian



Category: Saiyuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangyitian/pseuds/Tangyitian
Summary: 贺动画新篇，真是人活得久什么都能看到。八戒喝上头的故事。
Relationships: Cho Hakkai/Sha Gojyo
Kudos: 1





	酒精安慰

“你喝多了。”  
“我没有。”  
“……”

悟净望着眼前看似十足清醒的青年，略头痛。  
起因大概是三藏大人又惹恼了酒馆里不知名的混混，八戒出面把械斗转为酒斗。大概是对方看八戒一脸“弱柳扶风”——来自几个月前某位被收拾得很惨的路人评价——对方想都没想就答应了。  
也可能因为对方的酒量已经可以说是惊人，对自己十分有自信吧。反正悟净自忖如果是换自己或是三藏上阵大概都要败了这一场。  
但八戒可不是人类的酒量，至少悟净也就见过一次他醉的样子。  
这是第二次。

上次，没记错的话，他也是这样。脸上完全不显，十分认真地说服同伴：“我没醉哦。”但笑容诡异得很。当时还吓到了猴子。  
要不是24小时365天贴身相处，旁人怕是看不出来。

“……行吧，”悟净放弃说服这个清醒时其实就十分执拗的家伙，“没醉也该睡觉了吧？快回去休息吧。”  
这话不像他平时会说的，不过悟净也不敢先回宾馆。说实话他有点困，虽然没跟着拼酒但自己也算是小酌几杯。三藏早早回去睡觉，猴子更是还没到沾酒的年纪。如果他自己回去了，这酒吧灯光暧昧，万一有什么不长眼的人上来搭话聊骚，鬼知道醉了且自以为没醉的八戒会干出什么。  
“悟净今晚倒没去找女生呢，”八戒撑着头，“往右看，对，就那个方向，红裙的那位，往你这边瞟了有四次了。”  
靠，他当然知道。你以为头上这两根触角，不是，呆毛是用来干什么的。这可是美女雷达！要是只悟净一个人，估计妹子的电话号都到手了，但是现在要是去了妹子房间，这位醉鬼该怎么办！悟净牙痒痒，思考能不能快一点把人送回去，趁着妹子还没失去兴趣。  
“恩恩，我知道的。”悟净感叹自己的善良，“但本大爷是个好男人，不会放着你不管。”  
“好男人啊……”八戒目光放空，突然笑了下，“好男人我不知道，至少会是个好爸爸。”

“哈？”悟净一时没跟上这人跳脱的思路，“呃，这是夸我吗？我是说，好爸爸不该是你这样的？”  
八戒只眯着眼摇摇头，发丝划出柔软的线条。

“回去吧。”八戒忽地下了高脚凳，往门外走。  
“欸？等等我。”悟净还没反应过来，紧走了几步，“这么突然，还认识路吗。”他抽空给了那位美女一个带着歉意的微笑。不知道还有没有机会安顿好这位后再回来呢……  
“我没醉哦，说过的吧。”  
“好好~”

隔壁没传来猴子的吵闹，那两人大抵已经睡下了。  
悟净冲了个澡，大剌剌躺在了床上，看着八戒从浴室出来，摆好枕头，还拿出了一本书。  
悟净不太确定他是不是醒酒了，但这时候确认又显得有点刻意，就垫着头寻找一个合适的时机。  
时间一分一秒过去，八戒仍在静静看书，而悟净本来躁着的心也静了下来，甚至慢慢地开始觉得这样的一个晚上也不错。

悟净还是打破了宁静：“好爸爸那个，不解释一下吗？”  
“恩？”  
“……没什么。”

悟净瞪着天花板。

“……其实啊，我对孩子是有点怕的。”  
时机完全不对，听众还醉着，他也不知道为什么要说这种鬼话。  
“就，你也知道我小时候那些……我妈问题很大我清楚，但是我呢？我生气的时候也没什么脑子。人家都说儿女的性格会不自觉地和父母贴近。万一……我是说万一，我也那样……”他狠狠捋了把头发，“……我不知道。”  
悟净摸了根Hi-Lite，浓白的烟从鼻子里喷出来。  
“虽然结婚还八字没一撇，但我觉得，没有孩子搞不好对所有人都好。我这样的，不要再继续了。”

“悟净对小孩子很温柔。”同房人清朗的声音从身侧传过来，“悟净本来就是温柔的人，无论对谁。”  
“我妈清醒的时候也对我很好。”悟净用牙齿碾着烟嘴，不知道自己在反驳什么。  
空气沉默了几秒，然后视野一黑，嘴唇异样的触感，陌生的呼吸喷在脸上。  
悟净下意识就要发起攻击，却被对方以柔力化解。八戒以唇齿攫住他的，嘴里是酒气，却并不难闻。  
这人还敢说自己没醉，悟净混混沌沌，脑袋里冒出这样一个想法。  
悟净狠狠推开他，他发誓尝到了血腥味，这个混蛋肯定是把他嘴咬破了：“你有病啊？”  
八戒往后退了两步，像是站不稳一样坐在了床尾，低下头。

“我也不知道。”没头没脑的发言，“你看起来很需要安慰的样子。”  
这他妈叫安慰？悟净在内心喊着，喉咙却像塞了东西，只发出没有意义的气声。  
“可我啊，”头还是低着，短发从发旋随着重力往下垂，“我也不太会安慰。我是说，我都安慰不了自己，怎么去安慰你……当然，我也没在求安慰，毕竟受伤害的都不是我。”短发轻轻摇晃，“我是最没资格被安慰的那个。也没有能力去安慰别人。”

时间不会因为尴尬而停止，没有人说话只会让下一个人更难开口。悟净搔了搔头：“别这样。你要是想，我完全可以做，”他想到八戒的过去，突然意识到那并不在深夜电台的主播能解决的范畴，“呃，可以陪着你。”  
“我是打算安慰你的。”八戒忽然露出了那个标志性微笑，脸上没有一丝刚才散发出的消沉感。  
“不用啦，好孩子乖乖睡觉。”悟净决定把刚才的噬咬当作发酒疯，虽然这个词和青年完全不搭。他整整衣服，“你要是喜欢这个床睡在这里也没关系，我，呃，出去走走。”  
现在这个状况太尴尬了，他必须……

“又是去找酒吧的姑娘？”温柔的调笑也一如既往。  
悟净装着什么也没发生：“哈哈哈，刚才出门前我看见一个穿旗袍的女生……”  
“悟净是不是没有和男人做过？”  
“……啊？”  
悟净忍不住掏了掏耳朵，今天晚上太过魔幻，他开始认真思考是否自己洗完澡就直接在床上睡了过去。  
“那就是没有了。”八戒又笑了起来，“想试试吗？”

即使没有爱情，要起来的东西也一样会站起来。这是他一贯的想法。但男人能勾起性欲吗？  
不对不对，重点不是这个！重点是面前的这个人在讲些什么疯话！

“不行，”他一口否决，“你还，你还醉着！”他嚷嚷着，像是这是什么了不得的借口。  
“我没醉，”八戒坚定得很，“再说，酒精的确会影响精子质量，可我又不会怀孕。正好你也不想要孩子。”  
悟净但凡有在思考就会发现这段话完全前言不搭后语，可惜他现在宕机。脑浆像是被刚才那个吻蒸发了个干净，他一时竟想不到可以用来反驳的话。

“我不能……你醉着……这是趁人之危。”  
八戒与他四目相对，在义眼无机质的反光对比下，完好的那只眼睛湖心般引人堕落：“我没醉哦。”

虽然悟净不知道正确的安慰应该怎样，但这绝对不叫安慰。  
他发誓这是他经历过最糟糕的一次性爱。浴室的瓷砖冷且坚硬，热水也没能让八戒的体温升高多少，沐浴露能够起到的润滑效果微乎其微。他猜如果是在床上这人一定一身淋漓的冷汗。几乎没有快感，既不缱绻也不美丽。他难受得很，相信八戒只会更痛。这简直是在互相惩罚。  
“嘶，你到底，怎么回事。”  
八戒用后脑勺对着他，抽着吐出一口气：“想试试而已。”  
话里居然还带着笑意。

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然其实混血没有生育能力不过看净日常戴套估计是不知道8


End file.
